A Drug Named 'Kise Ryouta'
by ILiveForBL
Summary: It all started when Kagami absentmindedly asked, "Oi, Ahomine, what is it that you like about Kise?" Not knowing what to answer at the sudden question, Aomine ended up saying, "I like his pretty face." AoKise


"I can't believe you, Aominecchi! We have been dating for a year and that's all you have to say? That you like me because I have a pretty face? What if I didn't have a pretty face, then what? Would you not want to be my lover?" A familiar jut of his lower lip causes Aomine to sigh loudly as they enter Aomine's apartment. "Do you see nothing beyond that?" Tears almost well up in his gold eyes.

"What about when I get all wrinkly and old? What would happen then?" His lower lip quivers. "And you said that in front of everyone."

Stepping inside his house, Kise flops down on the couch.

"Idiot," was all Aomine says and proceeds to get a drink from his refrigerator. "It's not like that. Don't over think, Kise."

"Then what is it like? I now want to know what it is that you like about me. In detail." He glares at his boyfriend, feeling slightly offended.

It all started when Kagami absentmindedly asked, "Oi, Ahomine, what is it that you like about Kise?" And all heads – Kuroko's, Momoi's and especially Kise's turned towards Aomine. They were at the Maji burger after a 'little' two-on-two they played earlier in the afternoon.

The atmosphere around them suddenly got too quiet.

From the corner of his eyes, Aomine eyed everybody especially Kise. His eye twitched when he saw golden orbs fixated on him.

He took a moment to think of an answer but couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. Not knowing what to answer at the sudden question, he ended up saying, "I like his pretty face."

The faint shallow answer earned a gasp and a frown from Kise.

"What else you like about him?" Kagami asked, digging Aomine's grave, not caring about the consequences.

And Aomine could see his intentions and he decided he was going to kill him later, probably in a one-on-one.

"..." No words came from Aomine. But his cheeks flushed which went unseen by everybody.

Soon enough, Kise got up from his seat and left the fast food joint. Getting up from his seat, Aomine began following him.

And now, Aomine faces his boyfriend.

He sighs, annoying Kise to no extent.

"What? Don't sigh, Aominecchi! I want an answer." His gaze is determined and he stares down at Aomine.

"I love everything about you." He says quickly, not wanting to anger him further neither does he want to see him cry.

"What?" A scarlet red blush adorns Kise's cheeks. He might not have been expecting that.

"Everything, Kise. I can list them out if you want me to, but the time would just run out." He smirks and lifts Kise's chin up.

"Well, looks like you want me to spill everything." He asks Kise to get up and sit on his lap.

"When I said, I like your face, I really did mean it. When I first met you, I think I fell in love with your beautiful face. Later I got to know you and I fell even deeper." He pauses.

"Let's start with your eyes. They are such a beautiful shade of brown like honey. They attract and draw me towards you, they pull me deep and deep and I feel like I'm drowning in them. I feel like I'll lose myself in them. The way you look at me, makes me question what I ever did to deserve those beautiful eyes to look at me lovingly. I feel so lucky and happy; sometimes I'm at a loss to what to do. The way you look at me when we are playing a one-on-one, so determined and fiery. Your eyes tell a story, Kise, like they tell me you will never back down, you will never give up. I love the way your eyes tear up when we have sex. The pleasure drives you insane and the lust becomes evident in your eyes and so does love. I love the crinkles around your eyes when you smile. I love that glint in your eyes when you tease and challenge me, it makes me feel alive." Aomine places a chaste kiss on his lips. "Your eyelashes are so pretty and beautiful. I've never met anybody with eyes like yours and I never will. I can go on and on but let's proceed further."

"I love your smile. It brightens up my day, every single time. Whenever I feel down, I close my eyes and imagine your smiling face, and the next thing I know I'm smiling and all the other unnecessary emotions leave my body." He kisses him again.

"I love your lips. Just looking at them, makes me want to kiss you all the damn time and never let you go. I love the way you kiss me, with such passion and love, all coherent thoughts leave my body. I love it when you pout, you look so adorable, and then I feel like kissing your pouting lips. I love the way you lick them, so teasing and sexy. I love the way you bite them, nervously or while teasing me. I love it when they get all red and swollen after we make out." There is another kiss.

"I love your nose, I love the way your nostrils flare up when you angry. I love it when you nuzzle in me just by rubbing your nose against me. Hell, I even love the way you breathe Kise." Lips meet again.

"I love your cheeks. I love the way you blush, especially when I'm the cause of it. I love to pinch them; you look so cute when I do that." He smiles and kisses Kise again.

"I love your blonde hair. It reminds me of the sun. It is so silky and beautiful, I always want to ruffle your hair and kiss the top of your head." This time, Kise kisses him and he earns a smile from Aomine.

"I love your skin. It's beautiful. It's such a contrast to my skin, it's flawless, soft and makes me want to leave marks all over you." Aomine's lips travels down and kisses his neck.

"Now, now let's move on to the real you... I love your spirit, Kise. I love how hardworking you are. I love how exhausted you get at the end of the day and yet you manage to smile so brightly, it lightens me up every day. I love your heart, your heart which is so very kind and beautiful, your heart which loves me unconditionally, your heart that is pure and so big. I love how much you love me. I love how you love me even after all the stupid fights we have, I love how you love no matter what stupid thing I do." His lips ghost over his neck.

"I love your soul. It melts me. It makes me want to obey your every whim. It makes me wonder how this person is so understanding and caring." He sucks on his neck and earns a moan from Kise.

"I love how you love your team. I love how you play to lead them to victory. Your teammates mean a lot to you, The Kaijō Basketball team is precious to you, I love how you value them." He laps his tongue on Kise's neck.

"I love the way you get angry at me, because I'm an idiot and I need your anger to make me realize what stupid things I've done." He deeply inhales his scent.

"Every night you do those silly nightly makeup rituals, I love that. I love the way you take care of your outer appearance." He kisses the shell of his ear.

"I love your voice. Your voice is the sweetest thing I hear every day. When you moan, whine, talk, sing, I feel like I'm on cloud nine." He tugs on his blue earring.

"Aominecchi, that's enough. I have heard enough." His heart is pounding in his ears and his face is red.

"No, Kise. This is nowhere near enough." Aomine smirks. "I also love your imperfections. I love how you can get annoying, how you complain about every single thing, I love how you act like a child sometimes. Your imperfections make me feel special, because they are only for me. And you still are so beautiful." He kisses his nape.

"Aominecchi, it's seriously enough. I'm too embarrassed." Kise buries his face into his palms.

"Nowhere near enough, Kise." He laces his hands with Kise's. "Your palms and fingers are perfect, it fits and laces with mine, like a glove. Like I was meant to catch and hold on to your hand forever." He kisses their laced fingers.

"Your body is perfect. Your arms, your chest, your belly, your legs, each and every part of you, even the nails of your toes never fail to mesmerize me."

Aomine kisses the back of Kise's hand. "Honestly I don't care what your gender is, I know I'll love you no matter what. But I like you with your dick attached." He chuckles.

"Aominecchi, please..." Kise whimpers. "You say you love my chest, but you like boobs, I'm flat-chested." He pouts.

"I love your chest, Kise. I wouldn't trade it for a huge rack. I love your nipples, fuck. Whenever I play with them, they get so perky, hot and red. Fuck!" He removes Kise's v-neck over his head.

"I love your cock. Fuck, your cock is so sexy. It gets all red and pink and I love to suck you off. Your sexy moa-"

"Aominecchi, stop!"

"I love your ass. It's so jiggly, bouncy and perky." Aomine licks his lips. "I worship your ass, Kise. You should get your ass insured. Don't celebrities do that?" He chuckles. "And the moment I slide into you-"

"Aominecchi, I get it. Please stop now..." Kise whines, wrapping arms around Aomine's neck.

"Kise, I'll always love you. I love your expressions, your touch, your smiles, your laugh, your bed-head, your anger, you... just _you_." He kisses him deeply but pulls back soon enough. "The things I've said are only the tip of the iceberg." Kissing his cheek, he looks at him with a soft gaze.

"In the end, it wouldn't matter if you are short, girl, ugly, fat, skinny, or anything for that matter. Because more than anything, I love your heart, Kise." He kisses his forehead. "I could write a book about you, I really could, but it will never end."

"You hypnotize me, mesmerize me, captivate me, fascinate me...You make me feel alive." He cups his face. "There are millions and billions and trillions of things I love about you. Even when we get 60 years old, when our skin becomes all wrinkly, I'll still love you. Sometimes I feel like walking up to your parents and thanking them for giving birth to you. I love them for giving birth to you." He grips his waist, pulling him forward.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do without you. Sometimes I find myself thinking, 'why didn't I meet you early?' You are like a drug to me. A drug I can't get enough of, a drug I always wanna be high on. I just can't ever get enough of you. I love you, love everything about you." He smiles fondly.

"Aominecchi, me too. I love you too, love everything about you." Kise kisses him, passionately.

Aomine lifts Kise up while Kise wraps his legs around his waist, and Aomine carries him to the bedroom.

"Don't ask me to say these things in front of other people. These things I say are only for your ears."

Kise nods sharply and feels his heart grow warm.

After dropping Kise on the bed, Aomine says, "I love you, Ryouta."

"I love you too, Daiki." Kise smiles warmly.

Aomine climbs on top of Kise.

"Ryouta, Kiss me..."

And Kise doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
